Talk:Incipisphere
Revamping and more pages We need someone to make a page on the kingdom of light. Kingdom of Darkness could also use a revamp. Use to help in both creation and revamp. I would do this myself, but I am only on for a moment. Breathing What i think is weird is that the incipisphere is in space but characters can fly around and breathe and talk. So i am wondering if the incipisphere is full of oxygen or whatever the critters playing sburb need to breathe. :The Incipisphere isn't in space, that is like saying the universe is in space, when it is the other way around, space is in the universe. On that not, it isn't "outer space" between the planets, Prospit, Derse, Skaia, etc. but rather The Medium which does seem to have a breathable atmosphere independent of the other planets. The Light6 00:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::But if there were air, wouldn't it have slowed/stopped the trolls, Rose and Dave while they were traversing the domain of the horrorterrors? *physics* :::Maybe simple magic is involved? ::: 09:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think that the furthest ring, and therefore the troll's meteor, is near the main atmosphere's edge, allowing them to easily escape it. Alpha + Beta Incipispheres combined So I found this here http://phyoohrii.deviantart.com/art/Universe-B-Incipisphere-315444307 and, checking both the image of the incipisphere as of the year 1 update, combined with the how the planets were identified as entering on the incipisphere map in the latest flash updates of the kids entering, it appears to be 100% accurate. If Jade does end up putting all of the planets into the Alpha session incipisphere this could prove to be a very useful resource. 05:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Based off the the colours for each of the planets seems a bit "faded", plus some of the gate colours are swapped for some reason, e.g. John gates has Jane's colour and Jane's gates have John's colour, and so one for all the B1/B2 pairings. - The Light6 (talk) 00:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I see the issue. I'll contact the artist and see what they can do. 04:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Troll Incipisphere Can we use this? Or is the as-of-yet unconfirmed number of troll gates too big of an issue? I feel as though it might be helpful to have a color-coded version of their incipisphere on the page. 01:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The Great Synchronizer Isn't another purpose of the Incipisphere to synchronize different points in the Earth's timeline? For example, the B1 session's Incipisphere was synchronized with 2009, as well as 2422. The B2 Incipisphere was also synchronized with both 2012 and 2424. AnimeApprentice (talk) 23:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :No, while the Incipisphere has some syncronised connections to the host planet that is not its purpose but rather a result of existing on a different timeline. From the Incipisphere's perspective, the entirety of Earth's history from its creation to its destruction all exists simultaneously and always exists. - The Light6 (talk) 00:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Rose's gates Doesn't anyone find it strange that Rose's planet still has 7 gates when all 8 planets are combined, considering she's destroyed her first gate? Nikel23 (talk) 17:24, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Already addressed in the A6A6I2 trivia, it's likely meaningless / an oversight. 02:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC)